


Hey DJ? I think you're cute so here's my attempt to flirt while live on air.

by cherrycitrus_blossom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycitrus_blossom/pseuds/cherrycitrus_blossom
Summary: Jeno was not expecting to meet the cutest radio dj he's ever seen when Stardust are scheduled to be on 37.5MHz Haechan Radio to promote their new album. But all thoughts are thrown out the window because Jeno feels like flirting instead of talking about the concept of this comeback.May I remind you that this is live radio?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 150
Collections: '00 FIC FEST ROUND TWO





	Hey DJ? I think you're cute so here's my attempt to flirt while live on air.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #00364
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote a fic! I'm so sorry if it looks all clumped up, I'll be trying to format and space it out it so it is readable so bear with me please.

Pann: How good is 37.5MHz Haechan Radio?

Recently 37.5MHz Haechan Radio, the latest viewable radio show on Friday at 7 pm is now a hot place for idols to go for comeback promotions. What started as an hour of playing the latest music releases and talking to listeners who write to the show, has turned into a friendly conversation with host Lee Donghyuck, better known as Haechan or Full Sun when the radio turns on.

It all started when Haechan had Mark Lee visit the radio studio out of nowhere. It had only been a month since the radio started with no guests until Mark’s appearance (even though it was unplanned). That day, listeners realised how much fun it was listening to the unscripted bickering from the two, finding out that Haechan is a long time friend of Mark’s and the occasional demo singer for some of his songs. That episode brought in more listeners as well to catch any unrevealed stories from the two friends in between Mark talking about his upcoming EP.

Since then, 37.5MHz Haechan Radio has brought in a number of idol groups and solo singers that Haechan either personally knew or (as it turned out) from the main PD Seo Johnny through his own personal connections. The show has exploded in popularity, with every guest to have been on the show saying they really enjoyed how friendly Haechan is, and also how kind the staff of 37.5MHz are. From the various vlogs you can find from different guests, viewers are able to see how down to earth Haechan and the 37.5MHz staff are and how Haechan is no different on-air and off-air. Another reason why viewers love Haechan the radio DJ.

What does everyone else think? Which idols do you know that have been on 37.5MHz Haechan Radio that have shared stories since their guesting?

Tune to 37.5MHz Haechan Radio every Friday night for an hour of laughs, unshared stories and new friendships!

COMMENTS (66)

sunnydimples97  
→ When Jaehyun was on the show, you can see how comfortable he became when Haechan asked different questions that weren’t about his nicknames or image. Not to mention Haechan was able to make Jaehyun laugh a lot, like two friends!! (also thank you Haechan for another set of Jaehyun’s red ears when he’s embarrassed hehe)

tyongtyongtyongie  
→ I recommend the time Taeyong came on the show! Turns out Haechan knew him when Taeyong was a trainee and they are still very close (judging by how fond Taeyong looked at Haechan when he spoke)! Johnny also knows Taeyong so Taeyong dragged him out from the studio to be on the show too! So many stories came out because of it and we found out a new side of Taeyong when he’s not on stage.

moonrise  
→ When Dokyeom from SVT-97 was on, I felt like I was looking at two rays of sunshine with how bright they were when talking to each other despite it being their first meeting! Also, the impromptu duet was so beautiful!

Chillingwithnonie  
→ How about that time Mark was on with Vernon from SVD? Because of Haechan asking more questions about their music, Mark and Vernon became friends and now they write music together sometimes!!

-Back to top of the article-

To Jeno, radio shows are a hit or a miss. Mainly because it is live and nothing can be edited out, and if it’s also viewable radio, then everyone has to be on their best behaviour. But there is a charm to radio shows if you are comfortable enough with the radio host.

For this promotion, Stardust have been told they will appear on NCT Night Night (a radio show they’ve been frequently appearing since debut) and now 37.5MHz Haechan Radio. It will be their first appearance on the latter despite Stardust being a group for almost two years.

Jeno doesn’t listen to Haechan Radio that often, and the off chance he does is because the manager would have it on in the background on the way back from a schedule. But he’s usually really tired from a schedule so Jeno isn’t focusing on what’s being said but rather, how Haechan’s voice sometimes lulls him to sleep. So Jeno does not know who Haechan looks like, he only knows the sound of his voice. But he does appreciate most of the songs that are played within the hour, judging from the numerous times he looks at Renjun, Chenle or Jisung hum or sing along while Jaemin films on his phone in amusement for the times Chenle belts out the lyrics to Jisung beatboxing, and then Renjun who pretends he’s in a music video. So it’s safe to say that they are all fans of the radio show.

“I’m kind of excited to be on 37.5MHz!” Jisung says the week before their radio show, when they’ve gathered in the practice room to brainstorm dance cover ideas. 

“From what Chenle told me, Haechan is really comfortable to be around. Anyone who has guested on his radio show has enjoyed it!” Jisung mentions as he does his warm up stretches.

Jaemin tilts his head back to look at Jisung from his place on the floor, “Is that so? Wait how does Chenle know about this?” Jeno is a few feet away from them, doing his own set of warm ups but is listening with interest.

“Uh, I think he watches videos related to the behind the scenes of the show. I remember watching him watching one on his phone the other day.” Jisung replies as he moves to do another stretch with ease, utilising what he learnt from the short time the members went to do yoga altogether for a vlog. 

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno, “I didn’t know Chenle watched the radio show.” Jeno shrugs in response, he wasn’t that aware either. They can ask him and Renjun when they return from their meeting with a Chinese producer about an upcoming OST. Jaemin has already ordered lunch for the five of them which should be arriving the same time Renjun and Chenle are done.

Besides brainstorming dance cover ideas, the other reason they are gathered in the practice room is to discuss what they want to do on the radio show. They’ve been told they can submit topics they want to talk about alongside the obligatory comeback promotion stuff that Haechan will have a guide to prepare his radio script (so they’ve been told). This is a first for the group, so they decided to talk it out so everyone gets a chance to speak about something on air. 

Something Jeno likes to do is brainstorm any answers to questions he may be asked. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate spontaneous questions, but there’s nothing wrong in preparing any stories he can talk about that happened when preparing for a comeback. Whether it’d be a dance or rap he learnt, or going home to family and seeing his cats, there will be something he can say and make the fans ‘fall in love’ with him again during every comeback (that was the manager’s words, not his). 

Jeno doesn’t realise that Chenle and Renjun returned from their meeting until he heard Chenle’s voice right by his ear as he sat down, prepared to do some toe touches. “Jeno hyung!” Chenle says while draping himself on Jeno’s back, “What are you thinking about?” 

Jeno leans forward for the toe touch while Chenle is still on his back. It’s not the first time Jeno has gone with the flow and uses a member as an additional workout since he doesn’t give them time to protest being turned into workout equipment. “Not much, just thinking about what questions we could be asked.” He says while making sure Chenle is balanced on this back.

Chenle hums, “Do you have to think about it? There’s some fun in not preparing beforehand.” He doesn’t bother getting off Jeno’s back until he gets forced off. It’s not that Chenle isn’t aware of this, he just approaches interviews with bare minimum preparation (aka whatever the manager tells them to say about the comeback) and likes to go with the flow. It’s kind of risky when Chenle likes to say anything with no filter and leaves Jisung to stare at the 01-liner in disbelief while Renjun leans back and laughs his head off, and Jaemin and Jeno are left to do any damage control if necessary. The fans love it, and so did Doyoung and Jaehyun when they went on NCT Night Night, so the managers don’t give Chenle any form of a hard time. Which makes it seem perfect for 37.5MHz since it’s all about unscripted rather than scripted questions.

Jeno proceeds to get up and grabs Chenle’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, making the latter scramble to a piggyback position to not fall off.  
“Ack Jeno hyung! Answer my question!” Chenle shrieks in Jeno’s ear on purpose after what he just did. Which makes Jeno wince for his ear but doesn’t bother to drop Chenle nor answer his question as Jeno starts to do a few squats. He looks in the mirror to see that Renjun and Jaemin have started to help each other stretch while Jisung is at the laptop hooked up to the speaker, scrolling through music to play. 

Jeno proceeds to reach 20 squats while Chenle (who realised that Jeno wasn’t going to reply to him) watches everyone else wander around through the mirror. Their manager returns to them, carrying the takeout Jaemin ordered while another staff of theirs trails behind carrying their other order of bubble teas. Seeing Chenle’s expression brighten up at the sight of their lunch, Jeno allows him to get off his back and go to where the food is being put down on the table on the other end of the practice room.

“Let’s discuss what you want to talk about for the radio next week.” Manager Hyun says as he passes the members chopsticks and spoons for their meals. Today’s array of food comes from one of their favourite restaurants down the road from the company that does really nice fusion food. And for the members of Stardust, a lot of ideas appear when there’s food in their stomach’s, a win-win.

“We don’t need to discuss how we are going to talk about our album do we? It’s almost the same thing every other time we promote it.” Jisung asks as he mixes his food to break up how it’s lumped together. 

“You’re right, we don’t need to go over it. Although I’ll suggest that you can talk more about the recording process since it’s a common topic Haechan asks his guests.” Manager Hyun replies while looking at his own lunch of a very plentiful sandwich, trying to figure out how to eat without it falling apart in his hands.

Renjun takes a sip of his tea as he signals that he wants to talk, “I like the sound of that. Since Haechan has recorded before, it’ll be a fun conversation.” In which Jaemin nods in agreement next to him despite his focus on stacking food on top of the rice on his spoon for that perfect bite of everything in his meal. Jeno can’t help but laugh at the intense concentration he sees from his friend.

“Wait does that mean I can talk about how I tried that new vocal technique I learnt for one of the songs?” Chenle asks with a mouthful of food that miraculously had nothing spill out as he spoke. Jisung on autopilot had a napkin under Chenle’s mouth in case any rice grains fell out.

“Go for it.” Manager Jung says with a grin, “I remember how excited you were when you nailed that line in the bridge. You deserve to brag about it.” To which Chenle beams at the praise, accidentally showing the bits of seaweed stuck on his teeth. 

Jaemin waves his chopsticks for a moment before asking, “Can I talk about how I took some photos during the jacket shoot and they were used in the album photobook? No one knows about it.” The photos in question are a range of individual cuts and group shots that Jaemin took because he was interested in the camera their photographer was using. The rest of them were fooling around in front of the camera but Jaemin and his magic touch managed to produce a beautiful set of A and B cuts that were too good not to use. He even managed to take a few A and B cuts of himself by using the mirror that was actually used for the stylists, plus a few props lying around.

When the group received a mock up of their album with the photobook, they were all yelling in excitement when Jaemin’s pictures were found for a consecutive 20 pages. 

“You know what, that’s a great idea Jaemin. It’ll be meaningful for you to talk about it.” Manager Hyun notes it down with satisfaction on his face. “What about Jisung and Jeno?”

Jisung hums for a moment before answering, “Can I spoil my next dance video? The one with the original song I wrote?” It’s a project Jisung has been working on for the past two months and being heavily involved in the composing to the dance and from what Jeno has seen in snippets, it’s something grand.

“You can Jisung. However it’s up to you whether you want to say you composed the song or keep it as a surprise. Knowing the fans they’re going to assume you choreographed the dance.” Manager Hyun says after figuring out how to eat his sandwich without spilling. Jisung takes another bite of his food with an excited smile.

“Jeno?” Renjun turns to the only member who hasn’t said anything, “What are you going to talk about? Your cats again? Cycling?” Jeno takes a second to finish chewing and think. His cats and cycling are topics he’s talked about before, and he doesn’t mind talking about them again. When he gets a day off, he’s visiting the cats at home or he cycles for an entire day, the fans keep asking in the first place. There hasn’t been anything new he has tried recently when they were preparing for their album except practicing with his guitar, but there isn’t much he could talk about. 

If Jeno ends up talking less, he doesn’t mind. He knows that one of the other members will try to get him to talk by catching him off guard so he has to scramble to continue the topic that he’s been tossed to. Despite being on radio shows a handful of times in the two years of their debut, Jeno still had moments when he accidentally made awkward silence. But Doyoung once told him to embrace the awkward moments rather than worry if he had cut the flow of the conversation. 

Even if Jeno fails to deliver the punchline he wanted and the members tease him lightheartedly, he can get his revenge when they return to the dorm.

“I haven’t thought of anything besides my cats, cycling and maybe the guitar. I’ll come up with something on the day.” Jeno ended up replying after thinking for a few minutes. 

“Or leave it up to Haechan. He’ll know what to do.” Chenle says offhandedly while taking a big sip of his bubble tea. 

“Trust him.”

The day of their guesting on Haechan’s radio is a clear day with a few clouds in the sky. Unlike the chaos that was the members of Stardust forcing themselves to get out of the comfort of their beds and be shuffled to the makeup and hair salon to get ready, the car ride to the radio station was silent as manager Lee puts on a random album to fill the empty noise. 

When they arrive at the radio station, the group is greeted by a handful of fansites waiting outside with their flashing cameras. They stop in the middle of the path for an unofficial photo op before being ushered inside by their managers. A staff from the radio show greets them at the elevator, informing them they’ll take them to the studio.

When they entered the studio, they are greeted by Seo PD 

The manager turns around to look at them, “So, remember that you talk about the album in the first part and then just go with the flow with Haechan. Any questions that you don’t want to answer just say so. He has the list of the topics you sent last week so he’ll move straight onto something else.”

Jeno looks up after hearing the last bit, “We can say no?”

“Yup. Haechan tells us to tell all of his guests that come on his radio.” One of the main writers replies without looking away from the soundboard. 

“We encourage it as well.” The other PD that’s in the studio with them says, “When it’s time to read out questions fans leave in real-time, we want you to look through them during the song break and inform Haechan what questions you would like to answer! If not, Haechan will ask you instead.”

“That’s...pretty great,” Jaemin says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

“We know,” the main scriptwriter grins, “We won’t be like those shows who force you to answer uncomfortable questions, we actually listen to our guests. Also, we try not to ask repetitive questions that we think you’ve already been asked so that’s why we asked for topics in advance.” Hearing this allows Jeno’s shoulders to relax just a fraction, it’s not every day that you are told that you won’t be forced to do something you’re not comfortable with. In hindsight, the times Jeno has listened to Full Sun Radio, there haven’t been moments where the guest was uncomfortable with a question.

“When’s Haechan getting here?” Seo PD asks the scriptwriter, “He said he got caught in traffic right?”

“His manager just texted me and he said they’re around five minutes away. He’ll still have time to prepare before we go live.” Is the reply he gets as the rest of them watch the exchange.

“Have any of you met Haechan before?” Seo PD asks as he turns back around to face them, but he gets five heads shaking no. “It’s okay, he’s the same age as Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin so I’m sure he’ll make you all feel comfortable as friends.” Which catches Jeno’s attention, it’s been a while since he’s met someone who is the same age as him. The last time he met new 00-liners was when Yangyang and Shotaro signed to the company (at two different times).

“Don’t be surprised if Haechan drops honorifics in the first 15 minutes of the show.” The script writer says but also couldn’t help but laugh as she adds, “When he tried to drop them with Mark this one time he guested, Mark used all of his wittiness and sense to avoid agreeing and the rest of us in the studio couldn’t help but not laugh at Haechan getting frustrated enough to give up.”

“That sounded like a great radio episode.” Manager Hyun says with amusement, “It reminds me how Chenle took less than a year to drop honorifics with our three 00-liners here, but within one month him and Jisung dropped them.” Chenle smiles cheekily while Jisung rolls his eyes good naturedly.

“I have a feeling you all will get along just fine.” The other PD says, “It’s been a while since Haechan had guests his own age.”

This just adds another bar of curiosity to Jeno about the mystery that is Haechan. 

For no reason, Jeno had avoided looking up pictures to see what Haechan looks like. It’s strange for Jeno, a person who likes to be prepared for any show he appears on. He should at least know the face of 37.5MHz Haechan Radio. He’s pretty sure Jaemin and Jisung know what Haechan looks like but he hasn’t confirmed nor has he asked Renjun and Chenle if they know what the DJ looks like.

Some chatter is heard behind the door and the members look on in confusion while the staff go back to looking at the script in front of them.

“Looks like Haechan is here.” Seo PD grins at Stardust as he gets up to open the door but he gets beaten to it by whoever is opening it from the other side.

“I’m here! Sorry I’m late!” is what Jeno hears first before he sees who said it, but he just knows it was Haechan. It’s not until the door is opened all the way and Stardust come face to face with the DJ they're about to talk to for the next hour.

And it’s within the next few seconds that Jeno realises that Haechan is cute.  
Like, he’s Jeno’s type of cute.  
So that means Jeno’s kind of screwed.  
Because how is he going to focus during the show when there’s a pretty boy right in front of him?

“There you are Haechan! How bad was the traffic?” Seo PD asks.  
Haechan gives himself a moment to put his bag down on a random chair before answering. “It was bad, a truck broke down in the middle of the road. It was a mess of trying to get around it since it didn’t move to the outer lanes in time.”

The other PD whistles, “Damn that must have been the worst timing. I’m glad that you still got here safely.”  
“Thank you.” Haechan smiles at them before turning to the members. “Hi! I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself properly. I’m Haechan and welcome to 37.5MHz!” He steps forward with his hand out with the intention to handshake them individually.

“Hey I’m Renjun. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Hey I’m Jaemin. I like your outfit.”

“Hi~ I’m Chenle!”

“Hello, I’m Jisung.”

And when Haechan came in front of Jeno who has been staring at Haechan ever since he came in, almost forgot to return Haechan’s handshake if it weren’t for Jisung nudging him on the side.  
“Hi- I’m Jeno.” Jeno says while trying to pretend he didn’t almost leave Haechan hanging. Not to mention he’s trying not to blush when Haechan returns his greeting with a smile.

“Haechan do you need a few minutes to look over the script?” His manager asks after he greeted Stardust’s manager.

“Just a few, I was looking at it in the car earlier.” Haechan replies as he turns to pick up his bag, “I’m heading into the studio to put my stuff down.” He says while looking at the members briefly. “You’re welcome to join me, we still have a while before we go on air.”

Chenle and Renjun immediately agreed, and Jeno can see the perk on Haechan’s face as his two members go off to follow Haechan into the studio.

“Ahem. Jeno Lee?”

Jeno turns around to see Jaemin and Jisung looking at him. “What is it?”

“Nothing, just wondering if you are nervous?” Jisung asks with concern, “You spaced out just now.”  
Jeno on the inside feels at ease, for a second he thought that they caught on to him when he realised that Haechan is really good looking and pretty much panicked.

“I’m alright, I probably should’ve slept a few more minutes in the car.” Jeno carefully says because a white lie right now wouldn’t hurt. Once he sees Jaemin and Jisung satisfied with his answer, he sneaks a look through the window and see Haechan laughing at something Renjun said.

“Wow, he has a beautiful smile.” Jeno blurts out but lucky for him he said it soft enough that no one else heard him.

One of the managers tells them that they should start preparing for the live show and they need to get Renjun and Chenle to come back to decide how they’re going to enter. When they were discussing if they should enter normally or in a fun way, Jeno couldn’t help but sneak glances back at Haechan through the window where the DJ is reading through the script. 

When it’s a few minutes until they’re on air the group is on standby while the staff do a last-minute check and make sure the cameras are on and the microphones are plugged in. Now all Stardust needs to do is wait for the cue in Haechan’s script for them to enter one by one. Before they came today, Jisung brought up a bet on the one who does their entrance the least entertainingly buys chicken on the way home and everyone else agreed without much thought.

Jeno almost forgot about the bet until right before Haechan is cued to read the script and there will be the part when each of the members will be introduced one by one. With no time to think of it, when his name was called to enter Jeno just decides to moonwalk his way through to the centre of the room before posing for a photo, while he can hear Chenle and Jisung going “tsk tsk” for his simple entrance. 

All of them do their entrances one by one before sitting down on either side of Haechan, who was watching them with a smile.  
“Thank you for the lovely entrances, let’s welcome again the members of Stardust!” Haechan says into the microphone and gestures them to talk.

“2,3. Hi~ we are Stardust!” 

“Even though it is a viewable radio, for those who might be listening to 37.5MHz on their way home from work, can you introduce yourselves starting from Jisung?”

“Hi~ I’m the maknae Jisung.”

“Wassup it’s Chenle~”

“Good evening I’m Jaemin~ I hope everyone is having a lovely Friday night!”

“Hi~ I’m Jeno, Stardust’s leader nice to meet you.”

“Hello I’m Renjun, it’s a pleasure to be here.”

“And it’s my pleasure to have you as guests on the show!” Haechan replies before glancing down at the script.

“For those who are listening to 37.5MHz Haechan Radio for the first time, this is how it will go. Album talk in the first half and then free talk in the second half! I hope you will enjoy yourselves for the next hour with me and the members of Stardust!”

For a format as simple as that, you’d think the show will be boring. But with Haechan he naturally goes from one topic to the next and makes sure everyone gets a turn to answer. It got to a point that Haechan and one of the members would go off topic until someone (probably Johnny) from the booth would frantically wave at Haechan to wrap up, but proceeds to ignore him to continue flaming the discussion he’s having with Chenle about what’s the best strategy in the computer game they both happen to play.

“We really should play a game after this Haechan hyung. Jisung is not the best at this game so he gets eliminated early and I’m stuck alone.” Chenle says while Jisung mimes putting his hand over Chenle’s mouth to keep him quiet.

Haechan grins, “Sounds like fun! I’ll give you my game ID after this.” 

To Jeno, it felt like a group of friends hanging out even though this is their first time meeting Haechan. When Jaemin prompted Jeno to play something on the guitar, Haechan naturally joined in singing the lyrics and it almost felt like they were jamming out in someone’s garage. 

“I can see why Mark gets you to record for demos, you have an amazing voice.” Jeno compliments Haechan as he settles back in his seat.

“Thank you Jeno!” Haechan replies and Jeno swears there’s a dust of pink on the DJ’s cheeks, “You should play the guitar more often, maybe upload it to the Stardust Youtube channel?”

“I’ll think about it. Maybe you should join me and we can do another cover like we just did.” Jeno sends a smile towards Haechan, thankful for the compliment.

“Me?” Haechan asks while the rest of them are moving their eyes back and forth between the two.

“You should! You and I could do an amazing duet.” Renjun smoothly intercepts Jeno who almost huffs in annoyance but doesn’t when he sees the sparkle in Haechan’s eyes at the thought of dueting with Renjun.

The show went on with an effortless banter between the members and Haechan who kept bringing up the topics they sent beforehand as well as any other random questions Haechan would ask about their daily lives. For Jeno, it was obviously his love for cats. He was retelling a story about how he saved a stray cat on the way back to the dorm one day but catches the thoughtful look on the DJ’s face that made him pause in his story.

Haechan looks at Jeno curiously, “Does that mean you can’t go to cat cafés?”

“Jeno hyung still went despite his allergies,” Chenle says as if he’s snitching to a teacher.

“I at least remembered to take allergy medicine beforehand thank you very much.” Jeno says immediately which elicits a laugh out of Haechan which Jeno definitely catches.

“How about a dog cafe even though you prefer cats?” Haechan asks with a smile.

This is when Jeno decides to take this opportunity presented in front of him.

“Are you offering to go together Haechan-ssi?”

Haechan blinks, not expecting a question directed back to him. “If you have the time then why not?”

“If it’s with you then sure, I’ll go to a dog café.” Jeno says with zero hesitation.

That one second silence that filled the room says it all. 

“Ah. Right now it’s time to go to our next song, which is also from Stardust’s new album- A Skip in Your Step.” Haechan says into the microphone before removing his earphones and excusing himself for the bathroom, all while not meeting the eyes of anyone in the room (read:Jeno).

The rest of them immediately round on Jeno with looks of disbelief, to surprisingly impressed. Jeno can feel the hairs on the back of this head stand up and he feels like he should take a breath with how intensely he’s being looked at. He probably has around 5 seconds to make up an explanation and 3 minutes to get them under control before Haechan gets back.

“Listen-” Jeno starts to say.

“Some prior notice that you were going to flirt with Haechan would’ve been nice Jeno.” Renjun cuts him off with a raise of his eyebrow.

“I can’t believe you’re flirting with the DJ on your first time meeting him?! We’re live on air!” Jisung says.

“Careful guys, we're still on viewable radio despite our mics are off. The fans might try to read our lips.” Is all Jaemin says before turning to Jeno with a sly grin, “So this is why you were nervous?” 

“For someone who cringes at romantic lines when we’re watching a drama, you are surprisingly good at this Jeno hyung.” Chenle remarks from the other side of the table.

“Listen. I don’t know what came over me? I didn’t realise I was saying these things.” Jeno tries to explain but honestly, he didn’t pick up that what he was saying was borderline flirting but it’s too late for that.

“You’re lucky that we’re almost done. You can get his number after this.” Renjun says before looking up to see that someone walked back inside. Following Renjun’s gaze, Jeno turns around to see Haechan walking back inside with a look of indifference? But he has no time to dwell on it longer because the members are signaled that the song was ending and they’ll be back on air.

To no one’s surprise except for maybe Jeno, Haechan proceeds to start a new segment as if what just happened before the song break, didn’t happen at all. Haechan still went and asked all the members to speak, even Jeno so it’s not like he can talk about what happened before because it might be awkward. 

When Haechan and Stardust bid goodbye to the listeners, they are told to get up and gather around for a few group photos. And to Jeno’s surprise, he ended up next to Haechan (which was probably the members doing) but what was more surprising was that Haechan had put an arm around Jeno’s waist and almost tucked his head under Jeno’s shoulder.

It’s safe to say that Jeno’s heart was not okay but he had to play it cool for the photos. When they were done, Haechan had quickly removed his arm so Stardust could bow and thank him before they left, but Jeno felt something brush his jacket pocket that he wasn’t able to check until after they left the radio station.

In the car, Jeno wanted to lean his chair back and close his eyes, but his members were determined to interrogate Jeno for longer.

“So? Did you get his number?” Jaemin was the first one to ask.

“Uh no? Did you not realise we were immediately ushered out when the show finished? I couldn’t even get Haechan’s game ID.” Chenle replies with a pout.

“But surely Jeno hyung would’ve got something from Haechan hyung? We did not put you next to him on purpose for you to not do anything.” Renjun turns to poke at Jeno to respond.

“I mean...I didn’t give him my number either.” Jeno sighs in regret, he could’ve written it down during the song break and leave it next to Haechan’s things.

Jisung was about to say something but zeroed in on Jeno’s jacket, “Jeno hyung, what’s that in your pocket?”

“Huh?” Jeno puts his hand in the said pocket, “Oh there’s something here?”

Jeno pulls out the paper and unfolds it, and lo and behold-

“That’s his number isn’t it?!” Chenle reaches over to see, “Give it to me! I need to get his gaming ID!”

Jeno moves the paper out of Chenle’s reach, “Not so fast Chenle! The paper was in my pocket first.”

The piece of paper had a row of digits and a message on the bottom;  
xxxx xxx xxx  
You are smooth but I don’t think you realised it. Next time, try to not fluster me while on air? You almost got me. Text me soon for that date.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely if you could leave some ><
> 
> [i made a graphic to go with this on my twitter](https://twitter.com/ncity_myday/status/1333999200757977089)  
> 


End file.
